User blog:Kida TAoU/Kida TAoU Info
Mia is a highscool senior but spends the summer at her granddad's in Greece. Her hobby is learning about ancient civilisations and collecting this kind of stuff. She 's a volunteer at an excavation group. She has a friend who likes her, Kostas . The vid starts with her talking about how she feels about those ancient monuments. Then Kostas comes and brings her a gift 'the book' though she's not really interested in it she accepts it. Kostas tries to get to know her more and get closer to her. She says she has to go 'cause her grandparents wouldn't approve of their relationship. He asks her if they're really what she's afraid of or is it sth else. she gets angry at him for trying to figure her out mostly because she's shy and afraid to open up and show her feelings. Then she sits alone near the sea and thinks about their conversation and her feelings. she grabs unconsciously the book and starts reading it while thinking about her feelings . But she falls into the sea while being sucked into Utopia. Eris sees her and sucks her into Utopia through "water". to make her think something in the water made her get into this world. Eris tells dr Facilier to talk to her . He goes and pretends to be her friend who tries to comfort her. He tells her that there is a group of (his) people investigating this being-sucked-into-Utopia phenomenon (but they're really creations of Eris or people who have turned bad and work for her). He says whenever she needs help she can turn to him or them . She believes him but she still goes on to find somebody who's been sucked like her to Utopia and try and figure a way back with her scientifically thinking mind. Kida will later find out she posseses healing powers. Also object-levitation and protective magnetic area power but only when Eris wants to use it through her. dialog: -Umm,I liked it because when you first look at it it looks kind of forgotten but then you realise tha's why it's so beautiful,it's perfect in all it's loneliness. -I'm here for the summer staying with my grandparents Kostas:I brought you this. Mia:Thank you. Kostas: Wanna go out tonight? -Well maybe some other time .I mean, I really should go, if my grandparents saw me here they... Kostas:They what?Is it really them you're afraid of?Or is it sth else? Mia:What do you mean?You don't even know me. Kostas:I'm trying to!Can't you see that? Mia's thoughts:-He's right, I am afraid, there's a part of me that wants to let him in.Then I feel myself put this wall up and I don't understand why.Maybe that's what strikes me the most about Kostas.That despite everything he's suffered he can still look at life in the most uncomplicated way.I've never known that kind of faith. It makes me so sad that people like Koistas and Bridgette whohave lost everything can still be open to love while who have lost nothing cannot. The rest is written in the subtitles pause the vid if you can't keep up. Hope you Enjoy and Like the vid^^ Cheers Category:Blog posts